Ghostly Generations
by Luke-Bones
Summary: the portal's closed, the Phantom has retired, and his children are none the wiser. but when an old foe returns, will they take on his duties once again? No Phantom Planet. Beginning chapters are short, picks up later. Flames required.DISCONTINUED may rev.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction story, so read and review.**

Prologue

It had been years since he had last fought the ghost-child. And years since the portal to his world had been opened. So long had it been closed that many doubted if it would ever open again. Oh, but not this ghost. He knew that success required patience, determination. He came by every day to the spot where the portal would open. It was never there, but he didn't get discouraged. He believed, eventually, it would be there. And he wanted it to be there, so that he could finally get revenge on the little brat who humiliated him so many times. But not just him, oh no, he would destroy Phantom's entire family, and then finish what he started all those years ago.

But what was this? The portal! It was finally there! A glowing, swirling vortex, it hung in empty space as if it was daring someone to fly through. He didn't waste time looking at it; it may close at any second. As he raced though the portal, he thought to himself,_ I'm coming for you, ghost boy. The hunt has begun again, and nobody escapes Skulker for long._

Terra and D.J.

Terra Fenton woke Friday morning to the sound of her clock alarm. Her room was spotless, organized, and intelligent-looking. Bookshelves dominated an entire wall, mostly filled with books on science and psychology. Her aunt Jasmine had gotten her on psychology, but she had no intentions on becoming a teacher like her. Besides, she was mostly a behavior expert, meaning her friends never lied without her seeing it. She left her bed, got dressed, and banged on the wall, waking up her twin brother in the next room.

"D.J, morning, school!" she shouted through the wall. Danny junior, or, "D.J", as he was usually called, bolted up and leaped out of bed. His room was a chaotic mess of clothes, papers, and other things. A martial arts practice stand sat in the corner, dressers hung wide open, and posters of D.J's favorite BMX winners plastered the celing. Dirtboards and skateboards leaned against one wall, several looking worn and broken in.

When D.J was dressed he raced downstairs, grabbing a board off the wall as he left. When he got down Terra had already finished breakfast. He grabbed a waffle and race out the door as his mom asked him about his homework. He was halfway across the block by the time his sister "accidentally" mentioned he forgot to do it. She said goodbye to her mom and left out the back door. Neither of them paid attention to the suddenly cold temperature, nor did they notice the wisps of blue fog appearing out of their mouths, nor the invisible figure stalking them from the skies. All they knew was hat they had a strange foreboding about today, but neither could have predicted what would happen, or how much their lives would be changed.

At school, both Fentons met up with their usual group. Although their faces and hair were much alike, their styles of dress were completely opposite. Terra wore a violet t-shirt with black trim, a pair of dark grey shorts, and dark sneakers. Her brother, on the other hand, wore a white t-shirt with a large, green stripe going across from shoulder to waist, blue jeans, and white-red sneakers. Both of their hair was jet black (Terra's held in a ponytail), their eyes were light blue, and both had their dad's sense of humor.

"Hey, you guys ready for Mr. Crowe's test today?" Maggie Grey asked. She was Terra's best friend since they were in diapers, and her mom had been a long time friend of their parents. She was adopted, but resembled her mom nonetheless, with dark flawless skin, long, curly hair, and a slim figure, due to all the judo and karate she did in her spare time.

"D.J, ready for a test?" Terra asked incredulously, "Please! He hasn't studied in four years!" she never missed an opportunity to embarrass her brother; usually about his intelligence.

"Not true, it's been at least three years since I studied. And what would make Crowe give a test today? He's obsessed with history, and only gives tests and projects on historic dates. What gives?" He was obviously distraught, since he could usually predict their tests by the calendar. This one, though, had caught him completely off guard.

"He told me it was the first day Phantom appeared in Amity. Apparently he was a big fan of Phantom before he and all the other ghosts disappeared." Terra said

"I still can't believe that _all_ the ghosts disappeared. I mean, it's not like their birds that migrated or something, there have to be some left." D.J refused to believe all the ghosts could just vanish in thin air, even though his sister kept telling him that that was what they were supposed to do, since their ghosts, and stop acting so stupid.

"Give me a break, there hasn't been a ghost sighting in this town in years! If you can prove to me that there's even one ghost left in Amity, I'll do your homework for a month!" Terra retorted

Just then, there was a huge _BOOM,_ and a large hole was in the roof of the school. Out of this, floating down, was a humanoid machine, looking as angry and evil as a machine can seem. The flaming Mohawk it wore only added to its terrifying appearance.

"Where is Phantom!" he/it roared, obviously angry. "Where is the ghost boy? I demand he come here and fight me. The Ghostzone's greatest hunter demands it!"

D.J simply looked at his sister, and calmly asked, "That's one month, right sis?"

**Viola. A fitting end to my first chapter. Wait till the next one, it'll blast you away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And thus, the saga continues. Enjoy! **

Ecto-Blasters and the Perfect Gift

Skulker looked around the hallway, scanning for Phantom's face. His patience had worn thin since he had escaped the Ghostzone. He wasn't at his home, the homes of those pitiful miscreants he calls friends, and he wasn't at any of the other places the hunter had come to know as his normal "hang-outs" as the boy called them. He had passed through all of town looking for the whelp, searching for his half-ghost signature, but had found nothing so far, and it had frustrated him. By this point, he was done with subtlety, with patience, and all of the other things a great hunter would have. Now, all he wanted to do was to get that ghost child once and for all.

"Hey, iron-underwear, you can't just blast through the school ceiling!" _Terra is some piece of work, _D.J though._ A dangerous ghost busts through the roof of the school, and she's telling him off._ It was only as the ghost blasted her with a ray from his wrist that he began to panic.

"Terra!" he screamed. He ran over to her injured body, seeming frantic. "Terra, are you alright? Come on, speak to me." Her head slowly rose, as her eyes opened. For a split second, they glowed a bright violet, before returning to their normal shade of blue.

"D.J? What happened?" She seemed only dazed, but her brother was still in a state of fury. He looked over at the ghost that had caused this. He went on an impulse, and began running towards Maggie.

"Mag, I need a lift!" he yelled. It was their secret move. She would cup her hands and give him a lift towards their foe, and he would pound him with ever ounce gravity could give him. They had practiced it a thousand times in the dojo. And of course, Maggie was only too happy to oblige. After all, no one shot her best friend and got away with it.

She cupped her hands; he stepped, and was sent soaring to the robot that was still hovering in the air. Unfortunately, the ghost saw him too soon, and blasted him out of the air with the same ray his sister was hit with. Only he was bracing for he impact. As he fell to the ground, his twin ran over to where he landed. He wasn't hurt too much, but he was still aching. The ghost just laughed. "Foolish child, a human cannot defeat the likes of Skulker!"

D.J's eyes glowed green as he seethed with rage, but no one seemed to notice. "D.J, he's a ghost, how are we supposed to beat a ghost?" Terra asked

D.J didn't know. He was lightheaded at this point; he hadn't even had lunch yet… wait a minute. "Terra, do you still have grandpa's birthday present?"

Her eyes lit up. Of course! Their grandparents were professional ghost hunters, and if this thing did what it was supposed to…

She dug in her backpack and withdrew a silver and green thermos, her 13th birthday present. She pointed it at the ghost, and yelled, "Hey, iron-buns!"

The ghost turned toward her. As he saw the thermos, his expression turned from fury to panic. It just wasn't possible; the only person who owned that thermos was… Phantom.

"Hunting season's over." She said, and proceeded to suck in the ghost with a blue tractor beam into the thermos. As she capped him in, all became still.

**And thus, chapter two comes to an end. Thank you, thank you, please, hold your applause. There's still the rest, and chapter three will give you some new discoveries. P.S, I don't own Danny Phantom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three is finally here. So just sit back, read, and enjoy.**

3. Just Passing Through… the Wall

Shockingly, the rest of the day passed normally and uneventfully for the Fentons. Every kid in school knew about the strange Fentons, with their ghost hunting grandparents, their odd family. Whatever they did, it seemed that "lower" on the social pyramid wasn't an option. And as for catching the ghost, not one soul knew them anymore the heroes. But heroes were about to return to this town, whether they knew it or not.

"Mom, we're home!" Terra shouted. She and her brother were near bursting to tell their parents about what happened, mostly their dad. He had finally gotten his dream to be an astronaut, and wasn't home all the time. Right now he was supposed to come home from a two week satellite expedition. He said it was no big deal, just an experiment with some plants in zero gravity, but that didn't stop him from talking about it every ten minutes.

"Terra, dear, bring your brother into the kitchen, I have a surprise for you." Their mom called.

As they entered the kitchen, they were met with streamers, balloons, and a banner that announced, "Welcome Home Danny!" The kids knew that it wasn't their mom who did these; she was too gothic to set up anything as colorful as this. This could only mean…

"Grandpa, Grandma!" the twins shouted in unison. They ran over to hug their grandparents. Jack and Maddie Fenton hadn't changed much over the past few years, even though Jack swore he lost at least five pounds. But they still wore the same colorful hazmat suits, and Jack still had the same huge grin.

"Come on dear, we aren't the only ones who showed up." Looking over her shoulder, Terra saw the two people she was talking about. It was their Aunt Jasmine and family friends Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey. Maggie was there too, next to her mother. The next five minutes were a blur of hugs, questions, and incoherent babbling.

"Wait, I thought you guys were in Salem, hunting the ghosts of witches." Stated D.J.

"You didn't think we'd miss your father's homecoming, did you? And we even have a big surprise in store for you all after he gets here." Said Grandpa Jack. He had his usual huge grin on his face, but Terra noticed something with her mom. She had a polite smile, but it seemed to be forced, like she was panicking on the inside. She knew that look. She had the same face herself when she was covering for D.J's C- report card in sixth grade. She noticed it on Aunt Jazz and Tucker too. The last time there were that many fake smiles in one room was when Grandpa Jack got the two of them matching hazmat suits. Whatever the gift was, it seemed everyone but the kids knew about it.

"So, when is Dad coming home?" Terra asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"He's being picked up by a taxi. He should be here by five-thirty, which gives us an hour and a half to prepare."

Exactly one hour and thirty seven minutes later, the doorbell rang. Danny came inside, and was greeted with a loud, "Surprise!" some hugs, chatter, and the occasional bad joke, after which everyone was seated around the dinner table, where they ate and talked, everyone asking about Danny's "Space Adventure." At the end of the dinner, Jack stood up, tapping his glass.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. In recognition of danny's achievement of going into space, Me and maddie have done something we've meant to do for years. We have fixed the ghost portal!"

_Crash! _D.J's cup broke on the tile floor. Had anyone not been gaping at Jack, they would have seen his hand was completely transparent.

**Part Three has come to a close. Part four will be a bit slow at first, so bear with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four is here, and trust me, it will pick up later.**

The room was silent as a grave, no pun intended. Everyone was staring at old grandpa jack, hoping for something more.

Finally, Danny had the courage to speak up. "But, I thought the portal was busted beyond repair," He said, sounding slightly panicked. But Jack didn't seem to notice any of the fear in his voice, nor the nervous looks from the adults.

"So did we, but this morning on our way in town, our sensors picked up a residual Ecto-energy signature. It seems the portal had a steady drip of power left, and that built up over all these years. Finally it expanded into a portal for about thirty seconds, long enough for us to pick it up. And that one glimmer was all we needed to start working."

"But there weren't any ghosts that came out of that portal, right?" asked Valerie. She sounded a bit hopeful, but D.J was intent on popping her bubble. This was a bragging sort of situation, and he wanted to empress Grandma and Grandpa.

"Actually, there was a ghost. Me and Terra fought him off in the school hallway."

"Right," said Danny sarcastically, "Like when you said your math teacher was an FBI agent? Or maybe like when the cashier at the nasty burger was a vampire?"

"No, this time D.J's telling the truth," said Terra, "as crazy as it may seem. But to be fair, that Skulker guy-"

"Pffffffft!" Sam spat out her herbal tea like it was toxic. "Did you say Skulker?" she managed to choke out.

"Yeah, it was weird. He seemed more robot than ghost. He just burst through the roof of the school, yelling, 'Where is Phantom? Where is the ghost boy?' and calling himself the greatest hunter in the Ghostzone. It took the Fenton thermos just to shut him up.

"There, you see!" Jack said, "Ghost hunting's in their blood! Now that the portal's fixed, we can send that ghost straight to the Zone! Come on kids, get on your hazmat suits!"

"Hey kids, why don't you let the adults talk for a bit. Why don't you head upstairs, o.k.?"

A bit later, the three were sitting in Terra's room, trying to figure out what the adults would do.

"Dad's probably gonna shut down the portal, you know." D.J sounded depressed. He'd always wanted to see the other side of the portal, and now he'd just convinced his dad to have it off for good.

"It's your fault you know," Terra said, "The portal and all. If you hadn't started boasting about beating a ghost, we would probably still have the portal."

D.J grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at his sister in false anger. Terra braced for the blow, but… it never came.

"Ha! Only you could throw-" She saw their shocked faces gaping at her, mouths open. "What? Do I have something on my shirt?" She looked down, but there was nothing there. She was just a floating head.

**Part four is over. Sorry for the delay. Wait till part five, coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five is here. There'll be more action next chapter, but tons of drama & realization here.**

Terra's body- more specifically her torso down- was completely gone, nowhere to be seen. Save for her head, Terra had completely vanished. All three patrons in the room screamed for a full fifteen seconds before her body faded back to visibility. The room was silent for a few moments, before D.J finally spoke up.

"Any idea what happened here?" he said, his tone shaky and nervous.

"I don't care. I'm going to grandma and grandpa right now. This is ghost stuff, and I'm not just gonna sit here and wait to disappear again." She walked over to her closet. "And you're coming with me." She tossed her brother's hazmat suit (both the siblings had one from last Christmas) on the bed, and frantically looked for her suit. The suits looked almost identical to the one Danny Phantom wore, except the colors were inverted, with Terra's symbol a bold T.

As D.J reached for his suit, he recoiled in pain. "Ouch!" he exclaimed, "Stupid thing shocked me."

"Don't be such a- Ouch!" Terra jumped back from her closet. "Mine did the same thing!"

"Uh, guys?" Maggie said, "Look."

They all looked at the hazmat suit on the bed. Suddenly, a ring of light appeared around the beltline. The same happened to his sisters in the closet. It slowly split in two, traveling across the suit, making it disappear as it covered the suit. Once the whole suit was gone, the rings dissipated. At this point, the entire group was nearing catatonic. In other words, they were completely freaked out.

"What the heck was that?" Terra said finally.

Maggie Grey couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew- just _knew_- this had something to do with the twins. First an insane robot ghost blasts them with a laser, then Terra's body disappeared, and now this happened! But something was nagging at her mind. But for the life of her she couldn't remember what. But at least she knew how to figure out D.J's and Terra's whole, "Vanishing body parts" problem.

"Guys, remember the DNA analyzer I got on my birthday last year?" Maggie said

"Yeah, it's not even on the market _today_!" D.J said, "You've only used it, like, three times, and everyone you tested's in this room."

"Well, whatever happened here is because of you two. A DNA test is something that will help us figure out what the heck is going on with you guys. Give me a few drops of blood and about ten minutes. I can figure out what's up with you."

Fifteen minutes later (five of which was taken up by D.J complaining about blood loss) Maggie had two DNA strands up on her screen. The Fenton twins didn't dare disturb her concentration. They were too anxious to know the results.

Maggie's eyes darted across the data. The nagging memory kept showing itself, preventing her work. But then she saw something on the DNA strand that made her blood run cold. She pulled up Terra's old file, muttering to herself. "This has got to be a glitch, this has got to be a glitch." she said, sounding more panicked with each syllable. The Fentons couldn't hear her, but they could sense she was worried. As Terra's old DNA test came up. Maggie's eyes darted across the screen, stopped, and her face went pale. She turned to the twins, her face as grim as a graveyard.

"Well, this is complicated. Apparently, there's something… strange, with your DNA. It seems to be fused to it, overtaking fifty percent."

"But, wait," said D.J, "How did anything manage to overtake fifty percent of our DNA? Wouldn't we know about it?"

"Well, it just gets weirder there. It looks like twenty-five percent was already in your system. Something triggered it to grow, taking over half of your DNA."

"Whatever it is, it probably isn't our problem." Terra told her, a bit indignant. "Unless it's ghost DNA, we should be looking at something else."

"Well…" Maggie said, not meeting their eyes.

"Maggie," D.J said slowly, "is that stuff ghost DNA?"

A few moments passed, before Maggie said, quite shyly, "Maybe."

**Finished! Next chapter will hold some great fight scenes, but for once I need your help. I need a second generation ghost villain. Preferably a child of a ghost, preferably a teenager. But I'll take anything, and even if you send it in late. I'll probably use it for another chapter, or story. 'Till chapter six, goodbye, and good luck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter's request for a villain; Phantomgirl96/ TheMagicBehindTheMask.**

**That's it. No one else reviewed! Not one! I can take a lot, insults, compliments, random stories. But I cannot take "nothing". I am insulted! **

**And TheMagicBehindTheMask, you had a brilliant idea. But classical music? Really? Seems a little far-fetched to me.**

**As for Phantomgirl96, the idea is both brilliant, and something like what I had in mind. But as for the parentage, Walker doesn't seem right. Think of it this way- he is hydrogen, Ember is rocket fuel. I use them as a combo, it's the Hindenburg all over again (look it up; the paint had the same combo of chemicals found in rocket fuel. It wasn't the right amounts, but still.). So, that's a no on Walker, and ergo, no on the rule-abiding, too. For everyone else, please choose another parent character than ember.**

**Now back to the story. Read, enjoy, and… REVIEW!**

"How are we half ghost?" the two twins screamed in unison.

"Shh!" Maggie replied, "Do you want the two _ghost hunters_ downstairs to hear you?"

"Sorry, but we were focused on one little detail at the moment. The fact that we're half dead!" D.J was wild. This was to be expected, after all, since he was probably freaked out of his mind.

"Technically, that's not true." Maggie told them. She turned back to her computer, pulling up a file as she spoke. "I hacked into some old files of your dad's, and it looks like there are two types of ghosts; specters, and spirits. Spirits are the souls of the dead, as common in the Ghost Zone as here. But you guys are half specter. Those are the ghosts that were never "alive" in our world. They can grow old, have kids, and die. They live for tens of millennia, but they still can die."

"Oh, we feel so much better now. We're still half ghost, but at least we know what type of ghost we are!" Terra's voice was trembling with rage and dripping with sarcasm. But her brother could see the fear in her eyes.

"Wait, when did you hack our dad's computer?" D.J asked.

Maggie looked a tad guilty at this, but tried to cover it up. "According to this, your DNA accelerated the ghost energy's growth when that robot ghost's blast hit you. And it looks like you can charge the foreign DNA even further." She turned and had an excited look in her eye. "Looks like you can morph your entire DNA code by warping this stuff."

As if on cue, an alarm siren blared throughout the halls. Someone's steps thundered up the stairs. Jack Fenton burst through the bedroom door, yelling "Stay in the house, kids! A ghost was spotted downtown, and Maddie and I are going down there to tear it up molecule by molecule!" He had a wild look in his eye, more intense than any his grandkids had seen in him.

And just as fast as he came in, he raced down the steps to the garage. The kids could hear the tires of the Fenton RV screech as they pulled out.

"Wait a minute. You guys!" Maggie practically shouted.

"What?" said Terra

"You guys can fight the ghost! Your grandparents are ghost hunters, and now you guys can have ghost powers! You can do this!"

"Okay, you're insane." D.J said, "We can't just go out there and fight ghosts. One- we can't control these 'powers' that we have, and two- someone would notice if we just went and fought ghosts."

"Yeah," said Terra, "It's not like we can just concentrate on being ghosts and…" she scrunched her eyes to emphasize her point. But at that moment, a ring of white light appeared around her waist. It slowly split in two, and traveled up and down her body. Where it appeared, the jumpsuit that had _dis-_appeared earlier was formed, but with the color completely inverted. But when it hit her head, the two others were taken aback. Her hair was as white as snow, and her eyes- her eyes were glowing violet.

"Terra…" Maggie started off, but D.J finished her thought with a little less tact.

"You look like a girl version of Phantom!" he yelled. Whatever traces of worry he had a few minutes ago were gone. He squeezed his eyes, trying to copy his sister. A moment later, he succeeded. His eyes were neon green, and glowing.

"Maybe we can do this." Terra said slowly. Whatever insanity this plan had, it also seemed to have some possibility to it. They could be heroes!

"So now all we have to do is get downtown, fight the ghost, and catch it in the thermos like we did the robot." replied D.J

"Easier said than done," said his sister, "mainly because our grandparents will be shooting at us as much as whatever ghost shows up. How are we insane enough to even consider something this life- threatening?"

"So we can learn more about whatever is going on with you two." said Maggie, "Who knows if you'll get this ghost thing under control? We need to learn as much about ghosts and you two as we can. And fighting a ghost will just kill two birds with one stone."

Silence followed. Then, with what seemed like an eternity, D.J said, "Who's up for flying?"

Emerald McClain had never had so much fun in her afterlife.

Her mom always remembered the fans at Amityville. They were loud, adoring, and never forgot her name. The second generation was exactly how her mother described them.

She was rocking out on her guitar, her green flames of hair flaring out her ponytail, the band rocking right behind. So what if a few hundred windows were blasted out around them? So what if she laced the music with a bit of mind-controlling power? Their cheering was enough for her to keep rocking no matter what! Her song rippled through the air, the lyrics of her own work.

"_Fearsome as fire,_

_Strong as the wind._

_Wild to a fault, _

_But always a friend._

_Never a better you'll find_

_Than me!"_

If only her mom Ember could see her now. Emerald may not want to _completely_ control them, but she could rock as well without it. Who cared about collateral damage? This was her time, her moment. And no half-breed ghost kid would ruin this for her like he did her mom. No way.

**A bit longer than my usual, and hopefully it'll stay like that for all my chapters. I'm still waiting for those reviews, and try someone other than Ember for the parent. Until part Six, goodbye and good luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Bang! _"How could," _Bang! _"dad be," _Bang! _"this oblivious?" _Bang! _Jazz banged her fists against the door to the weapons vault, which was as effective as a BB gun against an ocean liner.

Fifteen minutes earlier…

"You can't be serious!" Danny nearly yelled out. Jack and Maddie had gotten that look in their eyes, the same whenever they saw an opportunity to destroy or kidnap a ghost. Danny should have known by now it was impossible to stop them, but he was an adult now. He wanted his kids out of this life- or to at least the version his parents showed it as. Most people still remembered the Fentons as the freaks with ghost-hunting relatives, with a giant op-center at the top of their house. The op-center had to stay due to wiring, but his parents had a tendency to show up with terrible timing. They seemed to shoot first, ask questions, and shoot again. Danny loved his parents, but their eccentric tendencies might make things hard on the kids, especially now that they had ghosts to attack again.

"You still have the weapons vault stocked up, right?" Maddie asked.

"We haven't touched it in years, and we were hoping it'd stay that way." Sam answered, in her I-disagree-with-this voice.

The ghost hunters sped towards the basement, heading directly to a door that looked similar to a bank vault. They sped inside, and began taking seemingly random weaponry off the shelves. All five others went inside, trying to stop them from doing something incredibly stupid. But before hey could get a single word in, Jack and Maddie ran out, slamming the door behind them. The five friends yelled in complaint, but nothing could get through to them. They were in full-on ghost hunting mode. A dump truck driving through a nitroglycerin plant would have had the same effect- completely lost. The ironic part? Danny had never gotten around to installing the handle on the inside.

"Danny, can't you, you know…" Tucker put up his hands, as subtle as ever.

Danny sighed. "No, this thing's ghost-proof, blast-proof. The only thing it _isn't_ is airtight and soundproof. A lot of good that'll do for us. The kids are probably freaked out and hiding upstairs. Actual ghosts are sort of a mystery to them." he sighed, looking worn. "Did I do the right thing? Not telling them about being a halfa?"

"You did what you thought was best, Danny." Sam comforted to him. "That's the important thing. No use thinking about if you did things right back then, just focus on doing things right now and the future."

"Back to the matter at hand, how are we gonna get outta here?" Tucker said to everyone.

"Yeah, there's no way to open this thing!" Valerie added, "What idiot forgets to put a handle on the inside of a weapons vault?"

Danny suddenly began whistling nonchalantly.

High above Amity Park, the two new half-ghosts soared ten feet apart, with mixed emotions.

"I can't believe we're flying!" DJ yelled as he spread his arms.

"I can't believe Maggie threw us out the window!" Terra said. She was still upset her best friend had tossed her out a two story building. She was seriously going to give her an earful when this was over.

"Come on, you heard her. These powers are reflexive for now, so the best help was being in a situation where we needed to fly. And besides," he added as he did a barrel roll, "you can't tell me this isn't cool!"

Terra sighed. As immature as her brother was, he was right. She was flying! This was every kid's dream. She was lost for what seemed like hours just enjoying the feeling. But a ring from her cell phone jolted her out of her stupor.

"It's me." Maggie answered. "I'm tracking your GPS chips in your phones, looks like you're about a mile from the ghost attack."

"Wait a minute. You hacked my dad's old files, you got into my cell's GPS, and yet you got a B+ in math class. Are you not telling me something, Mags?"

"W-we'll talk about that later." she stammered out. "Right now, you have bigger problems. Be prepared for the worst." And with that happy note, she hung up.

Emerald was rocking harder than she ever did in her afterlife. Her focus was on nothing but her music and her fans. But a flash of black caught her attention away from all this. Her momma always told her how Danny Phantom ruined her career in the human world. Emerald memorized his description so she could make sure he wouldn't ruin hers. But here he was now, and with a _girl_ Phantom. Oh, this wouldn't do, not at all.

"Hey boys," she yelled to her band, "looks like Danny Phantom finally showed up to crash the party. This calls for some diplomacy. Ahem… Get him!"

"Hey Terra, what's up with Maggie lately?" DJ asked his sister.

"No idea, but try to focus on the task at hand." She replied testily.

"Oh come on!" he laughed. "We have ghost powers! We're practically superheroes, but without the capes. This is going to be easy as-" a bone-shattering sound wave interrupted his speech. Staring them down was a punk rocker with fire for hair, and a quartet of evil skeleton minions armed with evil musical instruments.

Terra looked down at him. "You just had to say 'easy as pie', didn't you? When is that ever a good idea?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the long-awaited eighth chapter, with few reviews to show for it. Apologies for any inconveniences. I had another story, and I could explain further, but here's the story. Read, review, flame on.**

Terra Fenton was having a bad day.

First of all, she was attacked by an idiot ghost who also destroyed school property. Then she learned she's half dead- well, not technically. And now she had to fight a literal band of ghosts and a punk-rocker with green fire for hair and a laser-blasting guitar. The only possible way this could get worse would be if-

"Die, you ectoplasm freaks of nature!" Jack Fenton roared at the ghosts, waving an ecto-gun like wild. Terra sighed. The only way this could get worse would be if her grandparents showed up. Now she had to dodge a ghost and her grandma. Although her grandpa would probably just fire at random. He built most of the gear, but he couldn't shoot the broad side of a missile silo. How did she get herself into this?

D.J. floated up to her, holding his head. "Hard rock. Kinda funny when you think about it." Despite the pain, he had a huge grin on his face. But it was replaced by a look of pure focus as the musical enemies rose to meet them.

"You know, I thought you would be a tougher opponent." She was grinning wickedly, her band members floating behind. "I don't know where the girl comes into this, but she's going down as hard as you, Danny Phantom."

D.J. gaped at her. "I'm not Phantom!" he said.

The ghost laughed. "Right. And I'm not the daughter of Ember McClain."

"No, really!" he responded, "I just look exactly like him and have ghost-," he stopped short, turning to his twin. "I'm not winning any points here, am I?"

Terra glanced nervously at the ghosts. "Are we really going to fight her?" she asked.

"No," D.J. answered, "You are. I got the henchman." And he flew off downward, avoiding the rocker and his sister's glare.

"WHAT!" Terra yelled at her brother, but her shock was cut short by a blast from the ghost girl's guitar. As for DJ, he was finally grateful for the self defense classes his dad had him take at age ten. Four ghost musicians without combat training against a black belt half-ghost. This was going to be fun.

"All right, guys, it's time to make a big hit in the music business." He slammed shoulder-first into the guitarist, knocking the instrument from his hand. He grabbed it in mid-air and swung it at the drummer. He exploded in a poof of smoke. D.J. smiled. This would be almost too easy. He punched the base player, breaking the neck of his instrument in two and slamming the ghost's skull. He burst into smoke like his counterpart. "You guys just can't hold it together, can you?" D.J. chuckled. A quick hammer-punch over his shoulder took care of ghost number three, his guitar disappearing along with him. He was having too much fun to worry about how his sister would beat the ghost in charge. Luckily, he didn't have to. Terra was currently flying for her life.

"Why are you attacking us?" Terra yelled as she dodged the attacks of the ghost chasing her.

"You want to know why?" Emerald yelled out, "Danny Phantom destroyed my momma's dream, and I will not let him do that for me!"

"He's not Phantom, and you are a total wack-job!" Terra shouted. The chase went on for another minute, weaving in between- and in a couple instances through- buildings and trees around town. Terra just needed a few more seconds of distraction, keeping Emerald busy. "I hope D.J. knows what to do," she said to herself. She turned around another building, heading directly towards her twin. The two shared a glance, and terra passed directly through her brother, leaving him to slam his right fist into Emerald's forehead. Her neck cracked back, and she stared down the two.

"I keep telling you that I'm not Danny Phantom. Why can't you believe me?"

Emerald glanced at D.J. "If you aren't Phantom, then that must mean he finally got together with the Goth gal. Meaning you must be his kids."

DJ started to disagree with that too, but his sister cut him off. "Yes!" she said as convincingly as she could get, "We are the kids of Danny Phantom. I'm, uh, Terra, this is DJ-I mean Danny. Any questions?"

Emerald's look stayed cold. "You still are going down. I'm gonna play you a song of surrender!" She played a cord on her guitar, and a wave of energy pulsed out. The two Phantoms were caught in the direct blast, and were sent falling into the concrete. Terra was the first up, groaning and rubbing her head. She looked up at Emerald, but a glaring light caught her eye. She turned her head, looking at the light. It turned out to be the glare from an ecto-gun her grandmother was aiming at Emerald. Terra gasped. She recognized that gun. The Fenton ecto-Armageddon. It destroyed completely whatever ghost was in its way. Not injure, not damage, but completely annihilate.

"Look out!" she yelled. Terra leapt into action, literally. Time seemed to slow down. The ray blasted just as Terra rammed into Emerald. The pure-ghost recovered quickly, a shocked look on her face.

"You saved me?" she asked. "I attack you for revenge on your dad, and you save my afterlife. Why?"

"I know why you attacked us, but we won't hold it against you."

"WHAT?" DJ yelled from the ground. "She nearly killed us! I _do_ plan to hold it against her, Terra."

"I think I should leave," Emerald said awkwardly, "Just to let you know, not all ghosts are evil. But most do hate your dad. I hope to see you when we aren't trying to kill each other." And with that the rock star turned invisible, leaving the two half-ghosts talking to empty space, dodging the now-intense laser blasts coming from the Fenton RV.

"Shall we follow her lead, sis?" DJ asked, his face a comical expression.

"Ladies first," Terra responded, returning the grin. They both turned invisible simultaneously and flew off through buildings towards Fenton Works.

A few minutes earlier, in the Fenton weapons vault…

"Uh, Danny? I think you need to see this." Tucker was holding his PDA to Danny, who at this point was bored so much his human half was dying of boredom. "It's a live-feed video of the ghost fight downtown."

"We've all seen a thousand ghost fights, Tucker. Why should this be any…" his voice trailed off as he watched the feed. His eyes went wild, and his skin went even paler than normal. "Sam," he called out, "you may want to see this."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you remember how the kids had that DNA test-thing a few years back?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah, we gave it to Maggie so we could find anything ghost-related." She replied carefully.

"I think we may have missed something," he told her, and showed her the PDA. Her reaction was the exact same as her husband. "Looks like the kids are joining the family business. Lucky them."

**Sorry for the wait, I had another story in the works. From now on the updates will be way faster. And seriously, REVIEW! I encourage flames.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear faithful readers of ****Ghostly Generations****, **

**It is with much regret that I inform you of recent events. I have decided to end the series. Discontinue it. I apologize, but I cannot imagine anywhere this story will lead to. I was told by a very good writer that if I don't have the basic start, middle, and end to a story, it shouldn't be posted. I cannot think of any end, and I barely can imagine the middle. Perhaps I will revise it one day, when I can think of the rest. But until I can, I will end the story. I am truly sorry for this, but I see no other way.**

**Sincerely, and with much regret,**

**Mr. Luke Bones**


End file.
